Garnet
Garnet is the voluntarily permanent fusion of Ruby and Sapphire and the current de facto leader of the Crystal Gems. Garnet is one of the last surviving Gems on Earth who joined the Crystal Gems in the rebellion against the Gem Homeworld and afterward assisted her friends in protecting the Earth over the next few millennia. After Rose Quartz gave up her physical form to give birth to her son, Steven Universe, Garnet took over as the leader of the group. Years later, Garnet is still an extremely stable fusion, living a loving and peaceful life among the Crystal Gems and their uncorrupted allies. This life came under threat when Spinel returned and struck her with a Gem Rejuvenator, wiping her memories and separating Ruby and Sapphire. The two then fuse accidentally and are subsequently restored when she is reminded of the value of truth and love. In Martial Arts Kids, she still has always been the strongest gem on one's team. She is loyal, powerful and sees and knows the future. She became a member of the Martial Arts Kids 4 months after Spinel joined. Garnet originally joined to help out Spinel on the team, but after a week, she began to enjoy every minute of it. She may have protected the world in the past, but now she protects the future too. Appearance Garnet is currently the second tallest of the remaining Crystal Gems and the second-shortest fusion.She has three eyes, which are usually hidden behind a visor. Her right eye is a medium ruby-red, her left a medium sapphire-blue, while the center third eye is a reddish-violet. Her gemstones are embedded in the palms of her hands. Like Ruby, she has a deep violet cube-shaped afro and a purplish-red skin tone, while her facial features more closely resemble Sapphire's. First Form In "The Answer," Ruby and Sapphire fuse into Garnet for the first time. Garnet has curly hair that is mostly light blue with the left side being mostly hot pink instead and purple-maroon skin. Their bodysuit is split diagonally. The right side resembles Ruby's bodysuit but colored light pink with medium length sleeves. The collar and sleeve on the right side have a dark indigo cuff/collar. The left side resembles Sapphire's dress, but colored indigo, with a slightly puffy pale blue sleeve. She also has a black glove on her left arm starting from her elbow and covering her entire hand. Her indigo half-dress stops a little below her hips, where it extends out a bit. Her leggings are hot pink on her right leg and dark indigo on her left. She has a tall dark indigo boot on her right foot and no left boot, and she also does not have a visor like her later regenerations. This form reappears in a flashback from "Now We're Only Falling Apart." This form also reappears in Steven Universe: The Movie when Garnet refuses. Category:Aliens Category:Animated Characters Category:Beach Citians Category:Big Donut Employees Category:Blue-Eyed Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Martial Arts Kids Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cashiers Category:Characters Category:Crystal Gems Category:Earthlings Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Females Category:Fusion Gems Category:Gems Category:Gem Homeworlders Category:Girls Category:Guardians Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Indigo Black-Haired Characters Category:Leaders Category:Martial Arts Kids Category:Off Colors Members Category:Red-Eyed Characters Category:Sci-Fi Characters Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Stockers Category:Teenagers Category:Violet-Eyed Characters Category:Western Animation Characters